New Years Resolutions
by del-kaidin
Summary: AU: Miroku and Sango invite some friends over to Ring in the New Year. But they have a couple of surprises for their guest. (This is an edited Version of the same story posted on MediaMiner.org) The lemon will not be in this version...
1. Getting Ready

**New Years Resolutions **

  
  
"You almost ready, sweetie?" Called the female voice from the other side of the bathroom door.   
  
Inuyasha Tama, glared at the door, "In a minute." He called angrily. Pulling his long white hair into a low tail he studied himself in the mirror. What a difference a year made. Last year he had been excited about going out with his then girlfriend, ringing in the New Year with her in his arms. He wished he could remember what had happened that night. The only thing that he would never forget was her eyes as she saw him laying naked with the girl on the other side of the door.   
  
Pulling the picture from his wallet he gently traced the smiling face with his thumb. 'I fucked up big time, didn't I beautiful?' He questioned silently, 'I hope this New Years is better for you. If that asshole your dating hurts you.... but who am I to say anything.' Bringing the picture he kissed it softly. 'I miss you beautiful.'   
  
"Inuyasha! We're going to be late." This time she began pounding on the door.   
  
"Shit, Kikyou. Don't get your panties in a knot. I'm coming out now." Slipping the picture back into his wallet he opened the door. "What the hell are you wearing?"   
  
"Aren't we going to Sesshomaru's New Years Ball, baby?" she pouted. Seeing his black jeans and button down she continued, "I thought you were ready to go?"   
  
"No we are not. And I am. I'm going to Miroku and Sango's for New Years. I told you that Saturday. Gotta problem with that?" He challenged, "Cause if you do you can go to my brother's ball by yourself." He glared at her. 'What in seven hells made me confuse this bitch, with you beautiful?' He questioned silently.   
  
Preferring the glitz, Kikyou wanted to argue but something in his eyes made her stop. She hated his friends, and they hated her. Had since New Years 2003. Oh well that was their problem, she had what she wanted. Once she got the ring, those two would vanish. Why she hadn't gotten it yet didn't bother her. Only when Sesshomaru's little fiancé Rin showed off her rock, did it bother Kikyou that for Christmas she'd gotten a diamond pendant, not a ring. "Of course baby just let me go change."   
  
Across town Miroku put the tool box up on the table. He stopped for a moment to watch his wife of two months hustle about the kitchen, getting ready for the party. Two matching bottles of Dom sat on the counter. "Guess I should put one of these in the wine cabinet downstairs huh?" He asked watching her jump.   
  
"You scared me!" Sango scolded with a smile. "Well if your plan is going to work then yea. You sure he's still interested in her? I mean I know she is not happy with Kouga. I found that picture of the two of them walking up the isle after the ceremony in her bathroom yesterday."   
  
"I'm sure hun. He has the one of her alone in his wallet." At her questioning glance he continued, "It fell out while he was buying Sesshomaru's Christmas gift. Luckily Kikyou didn't see it. He panicked enough with me seeing it. We went and got a few drinks after dropping Kikyou off. He still feels like shit about what happened. That's when he told me he was moving to Los Angeles after the first. Take over the offices there."   
  
"He's dumping Kikyou before he leaves right?" Sango questioned putting the final touch on a tray of appetizers.   
  
"Yep. He said that her New Year should begin the same way Kagome's did last year. Poetic justice he called it. I still think she and Kouga did something." Holding his hands up he continued, "I know... I know no proof. Just too many coincidences."   
  
Sango nodded and handed him one of the bottles, "I agree, that's why I'm letting those two into my house. Now go put this in the cabinet." Her head jerked up at the sound of the doorbell. "GO! I'll put this one in the cabinet in the den on the way to get the door."   
  
Grabbing the other bottle she ran towards the den. Opening the wine cabinet she placed the bottle near the bottom where it would be hidden from searching eyes. Taking off her apron and tossing it into the hall closet she opened the door. "Kouga! Kagome! Welcome. Come on in. It's freezing out isn't it. Here let me take your coats." She said ushering them into the den with typical hostess chit chat. She was running low on steam when the doorbell rang again. "Excuse me."   
  
Kouga watched her go. He didn't want to be here, but Kagome had insisted. So here he was. He cringed when he heard Sango's voice greet the newest guest. "Inuyasha. Kikyou. Welcome. Come on in. Miroku is just putting some tools away. You two know Kouga and Kagome." She finished as she reentered the den.   
  
"Kouga."   
  
"Inuyasha."   
  
"Kikyou."   
  
"Kagome."   
  
"Now no fighting. Whole new year starting in a few hours can't have our friends fighting." Miroku's voice came smoothing the frayed nerves.   
  
Final part will be posted on New Years Eve. 


	2. Basements & Blackouts

**New Years Resolutions  
Chapter 2  
Basements & Blackouts  
  
**

Inuyasha basked in her presence. He couldn't touch her, couldn't kiss her, but he could allow his eyes to feast on her beauty. From the way her hair fell in gentle waves to caress her shoulders, to the way the silk of her blouse moved with each breath. Her voice filled his ears, with its gentle tones. His beautiful Kagome, not five feet from him and yet separated by miles. He wanted to tell her, at midnight in front of everyone he was going to announce he was going to Los Angeles. That he never wanted to see Kikyou again. Silently he fumed as Kouga wrapped a possessive arm around her shoulders. Then inwardly he laughed as she shrugged it off, moving to help Sango do something in the kitchen. He blinked wondering why the room had suddenly gone dark.   
  
The lights came back up to normal. "Brown out." Miroku muttered. This could blow his plans. "Would you like another drink? Kouga? Kikyou? Inuyasha?"   
  
"I'm good." Inuyasha replied his eyes sliding once again to the kitchen door.   
  
"I'll take another." Kikyou said, she didn't like the way Inuyasha's eyes had stayed on Kagome. Or the soft smile that he was wearing. She smiled as Miroku took her glass and the one Kouga held out to him.   
  
A few minutes later the glass was handed back to her. Taking a long sip of the drink, she watched her boyfriend. The absent swirling of the clear liquid in the glass. He had maybe taken two sips of it the entire night. While she was on her third. What was running through his head?   
  
"How about a game? Charades?" Miroku asked. Happy to see the slight glaze begin to grow in Kikyou and Kouga's eyes. He knew Inuyasha wouldn't drink much, the boy never did. He still remembered the college discussion about it he'd had with him. Miroku was impressed that Sesshomaru had actually taken the time to teach his little brother how to drink. He watched as Inuyasha shrugged an ok, Kouga and Kikyou nodded. Getting the bowl with ideas he placed it on the table, just as Sango walked in from the kitchen with a tray of appetizers, an almost imperceptible nod told him that Kagome had gone down to the basement to fetch something.   
  
"Where's Kag?" Kouga asked.   
  
"She's had to visit the ladies room." Sango answered smoothly. "Kouga why don't you go first."   
  
Several rounds of Charades and drinks later, Kagome still hadn't returned. Inuyasha was beginning to worry about her, when Miroku placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey buddy, mind going down to the basement and getting the bottle of Dom in the cabinet? New Years is in about an hour."   
  
Nodding he rose and placed the still half full glass on the bar. He frowned at the now tipsy Kikyou attempting some movie title. With a shrug he headed towards the kitchen. 'At least if she passes out I won't have to kiss her.' he thought. Opening the door to the basement, he looked for something to brace the door with, when a soft whimper reached his ears. Bracing the door forgotten, he dashed down the stairs. He would never forget that sound. Kagome. He found her huddled in a corner crying. "Kagome?" He said softly. The room went black.   
  
The girl screeched and grabbed onto him. Pulling herself tightly to him. Wrapping his arms around her, he began to rock back and forth, his hands rubbing her back and stroking her hair. "Shhh, it's ok beautiful. I'm here." Her trembling eased. "That's right gorgeous. It's just a black out..." His comforting words were silenced by her lips on his. His arms tightened their hold as he responded to her kiss. Opening his mouth to her request, their tongues twirling around each other. He moaned at the taste of her, a treat long forgotten suddenly found again. He felt her arms go around his back, one snapping the tie holding his hair so it fell against his back, only to twine in it's length. The other stroking up and down his back. With difficulty he broke the kiss, the room was still black but he could hear her gasp for breath. "Kagome, I'm sor..." He was stopped again but this time by her finger against his lip.   
  
As she spoke, she traced his lips. "I know it's wrong. I know you are with her and I with him. But I don't care. Make love to me Inuyasha."   
  
Swallowing hard, he nodded not trusting his voice. His beautiful angel wanted him. Pulling her gently back to his chest and recapturing her lips he began to gently fulfill her request. 


	3. Confessions and Caught on Tape

**New Years Resolutions  
Chapter 4  
Confessions and Caught on Video Tape  
  
**

As Kagome drifted back to herself, she looked at the man resting his forehead on the freezer under her. A lock of his silver hair spilled over his shoulder, his eyes shut as he took ragged breaths. His breath evened and his eyes opened slowly. Quickly she turned her head, she didn't want to see whatever emotion those amber depths might hold. "I'm sorry." She whispered.   
  
"NO!" Inuyasha said harsher than he intended, pushing away from her. Standing he turned away, denying himself the vision of her body. His mind supplied the images his eyes could not. Beginning to dress he spoke softly, having regained some control, "You have nothing to be sorry for. I ... I'm the one Kagome. After what happened last year, what I did." His head bowed as he continued, "I don't know how it happened, how I ended up in her bed." Raising his head he looked at the fuse box in front of him. "But I did and I hurt you. That I will never forgive myself for..."   
  
"Hey Inuyasha? Kagome? You two down there?" Miroku's voice interrupted from the top of the stairs.   
  
"Take a hike Miroku." Inuyasha called, "We're talking." Satisfied to hear a muttered comment and the door shut he continued. "As I was saying I'll never forgive myself for hurting you."   
  
"Don't you think that is my right to decide that?" Kagome asked. "Something about that has always bothered me. Why did you get so drunk? I mean you never have more than two drinks."   
  
"Drunk?" He asked. "I vaguely remember Kikyou handing me a drink, then I got dizzy. The next thing I remember was waking up in her bed, with you standing in the door crying. Who told you I was drunk?"   
  
"Kouga." She watched as he finger combed his hair into the palm of one hand. Then he reached in the pocket and pulled a leather string out. "Don't." The word escaped her lips before she realized it. "I... I like your hair down." She said softly feeling the heat in her cheeks.   
  
At her soft request he released his hair allowing it to hang to his waist. "As you wish."   
  
"Inuyasha? I think you and I need to have a talk with Kikyou and Kouga. Something happened last year and I get the feeling someone lied and I think it was them." She stormed past him. Then his softly whispered words reached her.   
  
"As you wish."   
  
Turning she looked at him. He stood in the same spot, his eyes focused at a spot near her feet. "Inuyasha" she paused thinking desperately for something ridiculous finally she thought of something, "go upstairs naked." She gasped as his hands went to the buttons of his shirt. And the same three words reverberated through the basement. "Stop. Inuyasha I was joking." His eyes met hers and she gasped at the emotions in them.   
  
"Don't you understand, Kagome? If it is within my ability, I will do anything for you."   
  
"Inuyasha, will you answer my questions?" He nodded, and she continued. "Other than..." she indicated the freezer, "when was the last time you were with a woman."   
  
Taking a deep breath he prepared himself, "That I remember? December 31, 2002 at 2:30 in the afternoon."   
  
"Oh." She said turning away to hide the tears that welled in her eyes. Then the year hit her. "OH! You mean you never ... with ..."   
  
"Gods no. I have no desire to touch her. Never had, never will. The only thing I can figure is I somehow thought she was you. I know that is no excuse but..."   
  
Miroku's voice interrupted again. "Sorry you two.. but man you gotta get up here."   
  
"Miroku..." Inuyasha drawled slowly.   
  
"Wait, remember what you said about poetic justice? It's gonna be real poetic." He called down.   
  
Inuyasha was about to make call another comment when Kagome placed her hand on the stair rail. "Come on Inuyasha. You know Miroku he won't leave us alone till we go up and see whatever it is." He watched as she mouthed to him. "I forgive you." and held her other hand out to him.   
  
Moving to her side he took the offered hand. "Thank you." he mouthed back. Together they made their way up the stairs. As they entered the kitchen they stopped at the odd sight before them. A video camera was propped on a bar stool pointing into the den. Wires ran from the camera to the television sitting on the counter. Miroku placed a finger indicating for them to be silent, then crooked it for them to follow.   
  
Sango looked up and saw her best friend, holding Inuyasha's hand. Smiling she scooted over making room for the two and her husband. At the shrugged shoulders from the two she pointed at the television. Clasping a hand over her mouth to muffle the laughter at their faces as they realized what they were watching.   
  
A smile crossed Inuyasha's face and he pulled Miroku away. "Hey, remember that little piece of jewelry I told you to get rid of last year...."   
  
"Be right back. It's in the office in the safe. Thought you might want it eventually." Miroku said clasping a hand on his friends shoulder, before making his way out of the kitchen.   
  
"My god..." Kagome gasped softly, "How does she breathe?"   
  



	4. Admissions and Proposals

**New Years Resolutions  
Chapter 5  
Admissions and Proposals  
**

  
  
Inuyasha stood behind Kagome, his arms wrapped around her waist in the kitchen with Sango. Before them the show didn't stop. They watched in stupefied fascination as the couple in the other room went through position after position. Miroku rejoined them after a bit slipping a small box to Inuyasha which he promptly slid into his pocket, ignoring Kagome's questioning look.   
  
Whispered comments flitted through the kitchen. "I didn't think that was humanly possible."   
  
"Damn he's got stamina."   
  
"That can't feel good."   
  
"Well she seems to enjoy it."   
  
Finally the couple collapsed onto the couch spent. "Think that's my cue. Miroku get me a closeup of her face ok?" He waited for Miroku to grab the camera off the bar stool and was about to walk through the door when Sango's hissed wait sounded. Both men turned to her and she motioned Inuyasha to come look at the tv again. Shrugging he moved to her side. Sango turned the volume up a notch and they listened to the conversation.   
  
"Damn woman, you wore me out." Kouga said laying back pulling the sweat drenched Kikyou with him. "What Inuyasha ain't taking care of you?"   
  
Kikyou frowned "You know damn good and well he has NEVER touched me. The damn drug you put in his drink hit him to fast. He passed out on the stairs. Thank god that little bitch didn't see it or the gig would have been up. By the way consider that your thank you for helping me get him into bed."   
  
Kagome's and Inuyasha's met and held. He nodded and whispered, "Now that really was my cue." Moving through the door he stopped at the sight he knew he would see. Kikyou and Kouga naked as the day they were born, leaning heavily against the couch. "Now, WHY does this seem familiar?" Two sets of eyes widened as they noticed the newcomer. He watched Kikyou's mouth open and close as she searched for words. "Oh that's right, now I remember. New Years Eve one year ago. Except I was the one beside the slut." Cocking his head to one side he watched as Kouga slid his pants on and threw his shirt at Kikyou. "Ya know this IS poetic justice. See Kikyou, I had planned to tell you I was moving to Los Angeles .... umm tomorrow and you were staying here. I've waited a year for this night to ruin your year like Kagome's was ruined." He heard the door open and turned Kagome stepped out tears glittering in her storm cloud eyes.   
  
Kagome had watched, after hearing Inuyasha's announcement she rushed out. "You were leaving? You weren't going to tell me?" His finger lightly touched her lips.   
  
"Shhh beautiful. One more minute please?" She nodded.   
  
Suddenly sober Kikyou finally found her voice. "You can't do this to me. What have I ever done to you? I love you." She took a step backward at the glare coming from Inuyasha.   
  
"I CAN do this to you. What have you ever done? Try drugging me. Making the last twelve months of my life a living hell. Causing me to think I had hurt the most beautiful woman on the planet. And you dare call that love?" His voice was twisted with his anger. "First, last and only warning. Never come near us again. If you do I will have you arrested on whatever charges I can."   
  
"How... how did you find out?" Kikyou whispered.   
  
Miroku and Sango stepped through the door, he still held the video camera. "Got it on tape. Oh Inuyasha, I'm sure my dad could think of some charges. If noting else some of those positions are against the law in this state."   
  
"Now I want them..." Sango started, but was interrupted by Inuyasha.   
  
"Hold it Sango I do want her to watch this." Turning to Kagome, Inuyasha dropped to one knee. "Kagome, one year ago I had planned to do this. Something happened, that was neither of our faults and I have lived without you for 365 days too long. I never want to go through another day without seeing your beautiful face at my side." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the small box. "The diamond in this ring was the same one my great-grandfather gave to my great-grandmother, they gave it to their son and so on till it came to me. The setting is new. I designed it for the love of my life, the one woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. Kagome, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He flipped open the box to reveal a pair of rings. The large central marquise cut diamond sparkled in the light, the smaller stones set deep in the band adding their own flashes. The platinum setting lending its own elegance to the ring. Below it lay the matching wedding band it's own diamonds winking at her. At Kagome's silence Inuyasha held his breath. Finally he saw the tears begin to fall from her eyes and her enthusiastic nod. Removing the engagement ring carefully, he took her left hand in his. After kissing her hand, then her ring finger he slid the ring onto it, and kissed the diamond.   
  
Kagome collapsed to her knees, wrapping her arms around him. She barely heard Sango and Miroku guiding Kikyou and Kouga out of the house or Kikyou's screams at the scene she had just witnessed.   
  
"Ahem." Miroku cleared his throat. The newly engaged couple turned to look at him. Smiling he said. In honor of the occasion, I think this song appropriate." Pushing the play on the CD player. Three sets of puzzled eyes turned to look at him as the fast Latin rhythm started. After the first verse they all broke into laughter, nodding how appropriate it was. Taking up the rhythm the two couples began dancing and the music played on.   
  
Go away  
Won't you just go away  
Go away  
Don't you come back one day  
Take your stuff  
Take all of your precious things  
Leave right now  
Who knows what tomorrow brings  
  
Stay away  
Won't you please stay away  
Live your life  
But live it real far away  
Save yourself  
There's no way to get it all  
Look around  
The writing is on the wall  
  
And when you go  
I won't miss you at all  
And when you go  
I'll be having a ball  
You will see  
Thoughts of you  
Won't ever cross my mind  
It's the truth  
Don't mean to be unkind  
  
'Cause people have the right  
to party And you won't let them  
have their fun  
See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya  
Auf wiedersehen, Au revoir, Shalom  
  
Go away  
Would you please go away  
Go away  
You're outa here come what may  
Hit the road  
Don't bother to say goodbye  
Don't care how  
Don't even matter why  
  
YES people have the right to party  
And we're not waiting till you're gone  
Ciao, Bye Bye, Hasta la vista  
Fare thee well, Adios, So long  
  
  
Well everything is resolved. The song is by Gloria Estafan and was on a Blockbuster CD I picked up years ago, it just fit so well. As for Kagome's rings. I've created a page where they can be viewed: Check my bio page for link. 


End file.
